


Day 20: Gideon Rises

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [20]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Gideon walked down the aisle of the church, dressed better than any other day in his life. That was saying something for a young man who dressed extremely well on every one of those other days. For once, he wasn’t wearing a powder blue suit but rather a tuxedo with rainbow trimmings, custom-made to be perfect for this day. **  
**

Even now, he still found it a bit incredulous that things had gone how they had over the years. He remembered how long ago he had first met Mabel and she’d immediately stolen his heart. It was too bad that he hadn’t done the same to her and he’d spent a fair amount of that summer trying to do so. He’d committed many transgressions during that time but had managed to reform by the end of it all and was glad to receive her forgiveness.

Starting the next summer, their relationship had begun to grow to something more. Gideon spent more and more time at the Mystery Shack and came to understand her in ways he hadn’t before. He really began to see what made her special and felt like he was better for it. She truly was a pleasure to be around, but now it was in a more personal way that his earlier infatuation had precluded.

Mabel took to him more as well and they would just as often hang out together at his house, whiling away the hours with various projects they both found fascinating. Pacifica and Dipper would join them from time to time as well, but they just as often were off together doing their own things. Still, he had grown closer with all three and was happier now than he’d ever been before.

Reaching the altar, he separated from Pacifica to take his side across from Dipper as she moved to stand by the groom’s side. The twins never were ones to be normal so it surprised no one that he was the Man of Honor and she the Best Woman. His heart swelled as he saw his best friend walk down the aisle, radiant as ever, to meet her husband.


End file.
